None or All?
by olansamuelle
Summary: When you're Superman but you can't save a life, who's there to save you?


"Lane!"

Lois looked at her watch. It was almost ten and Clark hadn't arrived yet. She stood up and went to Perry's office.

"'Morning Chief."

"Where's that husband of yours, Lane? I don't care if it's Sunday, your day off is on Tuesday."

"He had a mild migraine, Perry," said Lois lying. "But I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"A delegation of the WHO is coming to Metropolis for a new Global Alert Report on the H1N1, I want you both covering it. The press conference will be tomorrow, but see if you can get something today, will you?"

"You got it, chief," said Lois leaving his office.

"Lois," Perry said before she got to the door.

Lois turned.

"Has he considered my offer yet?"

"He still hasn't got an answer, Perry."

"Lois, not everybody gets offered a position as foreign correspondent at the Daily Planet, you know that better than anyone."

Lois nodded. She had been offered and had taken that post before Clark. After being shot and nearly killed in Umec having her public bond with Superman used in an attempt to end the war, she had gone back to City, at least for a while.

Now Perry had offered Clark that position, and he was having doubts about what to do. He was enough time separated from Lois as it was to go now around the world also as a reporter.

"He'll give you an answer soon, Perry, don't worry."

"He's got until Friday, Lois, if he refuses I need to find another one soon, Frank is retiring in three weeks."

"I know, Perry. I'll tell him," said Lois.

* * *

Clark flew back home. The Atlantic Ocean greeted him before he reached the East Coast, and soon he was flying over Metropolis. After a quick stop at their condo to have a shower and get a clean costume, he headed to the Daily Planet.

While he walked out from the building he checked his cell. Lois had sent him a message.

"_Migraine._"

Clark knew how little Lois enjoyed lying about Clark's whereabouts to Perry, but after what had happened ten days before, when he heard about the impending new bombings again in the same Mediterranean island, he left without explanations, leaving Lois to wake up alone.

Eleven days before, a bomb had exploded in a city in the North of Spain, aimed to cause a bloodbath. When he got there he could do nothing but thank whatever luck those people had had.

The targeted building, the home of all those policemen and their families, was partially destroyed, but Clark found no corpse among the rubble. All families were relocated in a hotel and the Government was already displaying its security measures when he got there. After fifty years of terrorism it was a sadly natural thing for them to do.

The next day the news was not that good. Clark heard the explosion, but what could have he done if both men were inside the car?

The touristic island had been struck with two more victims of a political war that seemed to find no end. None of them had reached their thirties, and their only sin had been working in the police corps traditionally targeted by the terrorists. Clark felt helpless. Two families shattered. Lives lost, and he couldn't save them.

Natural disasters, robberies, super villains, that he could handle. But how could he prevent that kind of sudden death?

For days he tried to help the police to find the terrorists, but to no avail. Airport, port, roads...the island had been shielded by the police and still they found nothing and no one.

So when Clark heard in the morning that the terrorist group had planted three new bombs on the same island, he flew back there as fast as he could. The aim of the group this time was to cause fear, so they had called the police before the detonation of the explosives took place.

Clark used his super hearing to locate the bombs before they could do any damage. After that he made a quick patrol over the island to make sure there was no other bomb, and then covered the whole Spanish territory before returning to Metropolis.

* * *

_--None?_

Lois saw Clark heading towards her. One look into his eyes was enough for her to take his hand and lead them both to the rooftop before Perry could see him.

"I heard the news. Was there...?," asked Lois.

"No," said Clark half smiling. "Not this time."

"But you look as if there had been victims. Clark, honey, what's wrong?"

"The only reason I got to the bombs before they exploded was because they had called the police."

"I see," responded Lois understanding. "Clark, look at me."

Clark looked to the ground instead, until he felt Lois' hand softly turning his chin towards her.

"You can't save everyone, honey. You know that."

"Doesn't make things easier for me. I felt helpless, Lois. As much as I try to get there, I can't. I can't save those people, it's...being me in such a hopeless situation is not something I take well, Lo."

"It doesn't stop you, though."

"How can I, Lois?," said Clark smiling bitterly. "There has to be a way to do something, to make a difference, to stop that."

"There is Clark. You're just looking at it the wrong way."

Clark looked at her a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Smallville, I'm not saying you can change things in a second, but there is a way for you to do something about all those things that you feel so helpless at as Superman. It is not the man with the cape, I am talking about the man behind the glasses."

"I know where you're going, hon," said Clark. I--if I accept Perry's offer we're going to see each other even less."

"No we won't, Clark," said Lois in her usual assertive demeanor. "Honey, it is very sweet of you to try and decline that post I had to give up, and I appreciate it--"

"You returned to City because you were nearly killed by a bullet shot just because of your relationship with me. Indirectly or not, Superman is partly to be blamed."

"But the ultimate choice was mine, Clark. As it has to be this one for you." Lois grasped Clark's hand and kissed his palm. "Clark, you can't deny yourself, no matter how hard you try, because that is who you are. No matter how frustrated you get, you still go on, you still fight, you still find a way. You know the way with this. As Clark Kent, star reporter of the Daily Planet you can reach many people in some situations where Superman can't do enough. Your voice as Clark can be as powerful as the caped hero."

Clark embraced his wife and kissed her temple. "And you wouldn't feel abandoned every time I had to go abroad to follow a story?"

"With the international express catering service I'm going to get from your travels? Not to mention the sex," said Lois. "Reunion sex after long travels is great, Smallville."

"Lo, I would go home almost every day," said Clark rolling his eyes.

"Don't spoil the fun, flyboy."

"I guess I could invest the Planet's plane ticket budget on local charity or something."

"That's my man."

"What would I do without you, Miss Lane?"

"You'd probably be stuck in a small town married to a redhead and herding cattle."

"Lois..."

"You're so easy to tease, Clark..."

"I'd still be Kal-El, you know? And there's always Diana..."

"You're learning quick, Smallville."

"I have the best teacher in town."

"Let's go back inside, you have something to tell Perry."

"After you, Miss Lane."

"Charmer."

--_All._

* * *

_  
_

**Author's note: **prompted by yesterday's news –facts told are real– and song "All or None", by Pearl Jam. (direct link to download the song on my profile)


End file.
